The Courtroom Confrontation Part One
The first of a three part episode where Molly is shredded to pieces by an angry citizenry of Harpers Falls. *(A note from AlbieGray. This is the beginning of a three part special eppy of Harpers Falls where the villainous Molly gets faced off by her accusers, this will extend to eppy #313, when the final fate of the evil Molly is made known!) Bill Wolff: "This...is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Wonderful Ivory Snow. The detergent that helps get your baby's clothes clean and gently soft." The Spring sun rose to yet another gorgeous day in Harpers Falls. Today, it seemed like every store in town was closed. Harper Academy was closed for the day; as was most non-essential services. What explains this eerie holiday in town? Everyone in town was gathered at the Municipal Court in the City Hall. Only two people were getting ready. A judge who came from Boston, and her court reporter was setting up the stenographer's machine. At precisely Eight AM, people started filing in. The Harpers were the first ones to arrive. Michael, Shelby, and the rest of their family sat in the front benches; then the Corwins; the Monroes; the Schulders; the Saxtons; Watkins; and Merciers also arrived. Everyone in town was there. Michael put his hand on Dylan's arm. He felt his son's pain. "I hope this works," he whispered to his father, "I have no idea of what else to do." "I think this was an excellent idea, honey," Shelby said to her son, "I was so glad you, Bryan and Anyssa thought of this idea." "I think it's about the only way there will be ANY kind of closure for us here in town," Anyssa said, as she leaned over the railing, "I've even talked with Susie back in Somerset; and she's going to call in and be allowed to confront Molly via the phone. I talked with Patrick, and he is going to be there. So is Nick." "That is great," Michael said approvingly to his niece, "is Bryan in on this too?" "He'll give the opening argument," Anyssa said, "and then I will have spokespeople from the various families come up to the stand to speak their piece to Molly. She will be handcuffed, so there will be no troubles from her, I will assure you of that one. I will give the closing argument." A few minutes later, Molly was dragged into the courtroom, she was swearing and cursing a blue streak, as she saw the entire town glaring at her. Instantly, she put on her blase attitude, like these people didn't bother her. Bryan Forson began the proceedings. "Your honor, and members of the Harpers Falls community," he began, "today is a day that I hope will bring some kind of cleansing for the scars that this entire town has from this monster of a woman, named Molly Wainwright. Your honor has seen the files on Molly's crimes and her recent conviction of said crimes, which she seems to think that it is nothing but fun. However, this day, she will come face to face with the people whom she had hurt over the course of many months, and this will be a time to allow these people to heal." Judge Annie Haverford, the judge for the proceedings, nodded, "Are you aware of what the rules are, Wainwright?" she said coldly. Molly looked diffidently at her. "The first person I will have come to the stand will be Dylan Harper," Judge Haverford said, "please step forward, Mr. Harper." Dylan walked forward to the stand, "As this is NOT a regular proceeding, and she has been convicted, the oath will NOT be administered. This is a bona fide community confrontation on you, Wainwright, so you will NOT say anything, and you will let them have their say!" Dylan shot a glare at Molly, "I am but one of three spokespersons for my family, Wainwright," he said coldly at Molly, who just sat and laughed, "Your laughing and attempts to intimidate me will NOT work today! You've made life in this town a hell for those who have lived here for numerous years! How many different ways have we told you?! My ancestors have founded this town, and you nearly tried to create chaos in this town! You've murdered people; stolen cars; vandalized, and other crimes. Yet you still think you are all that and more! Well, you are NOT all that! You are a stupid worthless piece of dreck, and nobody loves you, much less likes you! And you will find out that this town has NO liking for you!" With that shot, Dylan walked down to his family. Then a phone rang, it was Susannah Lucas, who was calling from Somerset via long distance. Judge Haverford put her on speaker. Molly looked sickened, as she heard Susannah's soft but very angry voice over the phone as clear as if she was there in the courtroom. (Mid-break announcement. Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls.) Bill Wolff: "And now, the next part of Harpers Falls. This portion is brought to you by Zest. The deodorant bar that leaves no sticky soap film, so you feel really clean." The call was put on speaker, and Susannah's voice rang loud and clear through the court room. "I don't much like to say I hate another person, Wainwright," Susannah said over the phone, "but I will say this, I clearly do have a lot of hatred towards you! You busted into my home, with NO provocation, and you were mad that my father told you where you could go! Well, now, thanks to you, you have a tendency to stress people to no end. I found that my heart isn't as good as it should have been, but you exacerbated my situation! I hate you, Molly Wainwright, and if I was able to travel, then you would be burning in hell for what you did to me!" Molly gave a languid yawn as if Susannah's rant and rave meant nothing to her. "Next is Ashlea Frazier, speaking for her friend, Sheila Watkins," Judge Haverford said. Ashlea burned a fierce glare at Molly, who looked amused. "Don't you look at me as if I am amusing," Ashlea said, her fury evident, "you think what I am saying, what EVERYONE is saying in here is absolutely funny?! It's NOT! You are a cruel and highly vicious woman who has NO shame for what you've done! And you are NOT to say anything for once in your life. The judge has said that YOU are not to say ANYTHING until we have had our say! So you just shut your damned mouth and listen to US!" Molly was burning mad, as she knew that she had to shut up and listen to the people whom she had hurt, and she knew that this was just the beginning! *Part 2 of the Courtroom Confrontation resumes on Monday's eppy of Harpers Falls.* Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes